Super Smash Brothers: Subspace of Light
by Fredinator2012
Summary: Join the Smash Brothers uniting again after defeating Tabuu in 2008 and after all of their Nintendo Switch games. They assemble once again after hearing of a Gunship resembling the Subspace Ship entering the space above Earth. Will our heroes unite to save the world? Or will they clash like always? I will try to feature all 76 Fighters from Ultimate in this story plus others.
1. Chapter 1: Space

**Super Smash Brothers**

**Subspace of Light**

**Chapter 1: Space**

-New Game-

Samus, Captain Falcon, and their companion Pikachu are traveling through space in Samus's Gunship. They're right above Earth making sure that the solar system is okay. Samus is in her Zero Suit flying the ship as Pikachu is on her lap completely asleep. Captain Falcon is looking out the back of the ship over earth angrily.

"God, I'm so sick of just being the Mushroom Kingdom's pawns all the time." said Captain Falcon.

"Doug" Samus says. "You do know that we're getting paid, right?"

He starts walking towards her. "Yeah but all we do is survey the same solar system that never changes as Mario, Peach, and whoever else lives in the Mushroom Kingdom just decides to sit on their butt all day."

"You do realize that Mario has to save the princess constantly, don't you? It's not like they just sit around all day."

Captain Falcon walks towards her and stands beside her. He looks her in the eye. "Samus!" He shouts. "They haven't had an attack in ten years! Plus, Mario now has the Odyssey! He could've done this!"

Pikachu wakes up from all of the shouting. "Pika..?" He stretches and looks in front.

"Hey!" Samus retorts "It's not my fault that I want to make some extra money! It's getting harder everyday to get by. Do you know how much fuel is in-?"

"PIKA!" Pikachu shouts as a giant ship looms over Samus's gunship. It has the structure of the Great Fox yet at the hull, there is a giant spike. Cannons peak off of it in all directions. Pikachu frantically gets up and starts charging his cheeks.

"It's okay, Pikachu… What is that?" Samus said.

"It looks like a knock off of Fox's ship. Is he in the area today?" Captain Falcon asks.

"Not that I know of…"

The ship's cannons face Samus's ship. "STOP. YOU MAKE ANY SUDDEN MOVES, AND YOU ARE BLOWN TO BITS. YOU HEAR ME!?" Says a voice coming through the ship's speaker.

Samus pick's up her comms "Who is this? What do you want from us?"

"2008… DOES THAT DATE RING A BELL!?" The mysterious person screams.

"2008… Was that the day when we fought Ta-?"

The giant ship starts up a tractor beam. Samus's gunship is falling into it. It's getting pulled in at an alarming rate.

"Turn on the thrusters to max capacity!" Captain Falcon orders.

Samus runs over to the thrusters and cranks the lever up. She goes back to the steering wheel. "I'm gonna turn this thing around and get us out of here!" she screams.

Samus's Gunship turns around and starts attempting to fly out of the beam, but nothing is happening.

"Why aren't we moving!?" Captain Falcon screams.

"The tractor beam is too strong! I can't out run it!"

"Pika pi!" Pikachu runs towards the engine and goes down into the compartment. He looks around and finds the thrusters. He starts shocking it with Discharge. The gunship starts going faster.

"Wait! That's working! Keep it up, Pikachu!" Samus screams.

Pikachu keeps shocking the engine and uses Thunderbolt to emit as much power as he can. "PIIIIIIKAAAAAAAAAAA!" he screams. The ship starts moving faster and faster.

"Just a bit more, buddy! You can do it!" Captain Falcon orders.

"PIKA PIIIIIIIIII!" Pikachu uses Thunder and all of his power is put into the engine. The gunship starts going faster and exits the tractor beam It flies through space. Pikachu falls down due to exhaustion. Captain Falcon runs down to the engine compartment and finds Pikachu. He picks him up and brings him upstairs. "You did it, little buddy! You saved us…" He hands Pikachu a Super Potion as they fly through space.

"We should head back to the Mushroom Kingdom and inform them!" Samus says.

"Yeah… Good idea."

The Gunship starts flying towards earth. They enter the atmosphere. Captain Falcon looks out the window. He sees clouds and clouds until they finally see the Mushroom Kingdom. A Kingdom filled with Toad Houses, Toad Sky Scrapers, and Farms. In the middle of all of it, is Princess Peach's castle. The Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. The Gunship lands in the middle of the Castle Courtyard.

The Courtyard is filled with hedges in all directions and flowers everywhere and a fountain in the middle of it. The smell is a vast aroma of flowers.

"Halt! Who goes there?" Toadsworth says.

"Samus Aran, Douglas J. Falcon, and Pikachu." Samus says back.

"Ah yes. Our Space Watchers. What can we do for you?" Toadsworth asks.

"We need to speak to the Princess this instant." Captain Falcon says.

"The Princess is currently not taking visitors! She just got saved by Mario after being captured again!"

Under his breath, Captain Falcon mutters "Again…? Seriously?".

Samus slaps him. "It's urgent. For the first time ever, we might have found something that could threaten earth. We came across a possible hostile Gunship."

"A hostile Gunship…?" Toadsworth ponders. "Yes. I will see if the Princess will be willing to talk to you about this. Hang tight while I go and get her."

**End of Chapter 1**

**Would you like to save your game?**

**-Yes-**

**Saving… Don't turn off the power.**

**Save complete.**

**-Mushroom Kingdom: Castle Courtyard-**

**Samus Lv. 1**

**Captain Falcon Lv. 1**

**Pikachu Lv. 1**


	2. Chapter 2: Alarmed

**Super Smash Brothers**

**Subspace of Light**

**Chapter 2: Alarmed**

Outskirts of the Mushroom Kingdom.

Mario is wandering the outskirts. It's a barren land with desert as far as the eye can see. He looks around and spots a cactus.

"Of course." He says to himself. "That's the same cactus from twenty minutes ago…"

"Maybe it isn't!" Cappy says. "It could be… No you're right. It has the same curves. We're screwed."

Mario collapses out of exhaustion and dehydration. He looks up to the sky and sees the clouds. "That one looks like Toad… That one looks like Luigi!" He thinks.

"Hey, yeah! That one looks like Tiara!" Cappy said.

"And that one looks like… An airship?" A shadow came over Mario. He soon came to realize that it wasn't a cloud but Bowser's Airship! A spike came out of one of the ship's cannons. Mario jumped out of the way just in time as the spike dug into the ground beneath him. Mario grabbed on to the spike as it flew out of the ground to retract back into the cannon. Mario flew inside the cannon and fell into the bottom of the ship.

"What the… Mario! Mario is he-" A Koopa Troopa said as Mario jumped on him. He looked around and saw a lever. He pulled it and exited the bottom of the ship and saw Goomba's on the deck.

"IT'S MARIO! MARIO IS HERE!" A Goomba shouted. "WE CAN TAKE YOU! COME ON!" The seven Goomba's readied themselves to battle.

"... Let's a go!" Mario said. The battle begun. Mario jumped on Goomba to Goomba. He shot a fireball at a group of three of them and threw two off of the ship. "Well… That was fun." He said as he walked to the captain's quarters.

Mario walked inside of the quarters and saw Princess Peach tied up. "Mario!" She said loudly. "Please save me!"

Bowser swiftly turned around. "Mario! Here you are! Why don't we fight again!? I know I could destroy you this time!"

"Well. What are you waiting for?" Mario said as he threw Cappy at Bowser. Bowser deflected it with his hand. Bowser charged up a fireball and blew it at Mario. Mario dodged it and jumped on the steering wheel pushing the ship towards the ground. The two of them fall to the side. Bowser's weight broke the side of ship and he fell out.

"WOAAAAAAAH" Bowser screamed as he fell into the sand. Mario fell right after him.

The two enemies stare at each other on the ground. "Let her go, King Koopa. We all know how this is going to end!" Mario says.

"No. I'm not gonna let you ruin my wedding like you did two years ago when you left me on that moon! Peach is MINE!" Bowser shoots another fireball at Mario. Mario jumps out of the way just in time.

"Mario! Help me!" Peach screams as the airship starts declining from the air into the sand below.

"Princess! I'm coming!" Mario starts running towards her.

"Oh no… If Peach dies… I don't have a wife!" Bowser also starts running towards her.

Mario looks back at Bowser. "Oh so you want to help me now?! Good!" He throws Cappy at him once more and takes over Bowser's subconscious. 

Mario as Bowser runs towards the falling ship, jumps in, and saves Peach. He jumps out and leaves Bowser's body with princess in hand as the Airship crashes into the sand and explodes.

Bowser looks at Mario and says "Mario... You've ruined my wedding for the second time…"

Mario looks up and sees an Albatoss flying through the sky. He possesses it with Cappy, grabs the princess, and flies away.

"Thank you, Mario… I really do you owe you one… Again…" Peach says as they fly through the desert. She gets a call on her phone from Toadsworth. "Hello?"

"Princess! Come quick! Samus's ship looks like it just entered the atmosphere! We need you here quickly!" Toadsworth says as he hangs up.

"Mario! You have to hurry! If Samus returned this early, it must be serious!" She says as Mario speeds up towards the Mushroom Kingdom.

They fly through the sky and the horizon of the Kingdom comes into view. Mario jumps out of the Albatoss with Peach and lands in the Mushroom Kingdom Courtyard. "Are they here yet?" Says Mario.

"Not yet. They're landing in what seems to be five minutes." Toadsworth replies.

"Good. Tell them that the Princess isn't in the mood and just got back from being captured." Mario said. "Unless it's urgent." Mario walks away holding the Princess's hand into the castle.

The door busted open as Mario and Peach sit at a table eating cake. "Mario! Peach! We a situation up above!" Samus said as she, Pikachu, and Captain Falcon stood in the front of the dining room.

"This better be something good." Mario said as he wiped his face.

"It is. A giant ship attacked us and asked about the first assembling in 2008." Captain Falcon replies.

Mario suddenly stands up. "What did you say?"

"A ship. Kind of like the one from eleven years ago." Samus said.

"You don't think he's back… Do you?" Peach said to Samus.

Captain Falcon looks at Peach. "He could be. We barely escaped."

Peach looks at Mario. Mario looks at her. "You know I have to go. Don't you." Mario said to Peach.

Peach looks down. "Yeah… I know."

"Hey. Lighten up. When I get back, we're going to eat that cake, okay? I promise." Mario kisses her and walks towards Samus and Captain Falcon. "Well. What are we waiting for? Let's get going. I want to see this up close." Mario starts exiting the castle.

Samus, Pikachu, and Captain Falcon exit into the hall. Captain Falcon looks at the two of them. "Guys… There's no way Mario can do anything about this. You know that right?"

"Yeah. You're right. I don't know why he's coming with us." Samus replies.

"Pika Pika." 

"Maybe so he feels like he's doing something… for once." Captain Falcon says.

"Would you stop that?" Samus scolds. "God. All you do is complain about stuff. Let's go, Pikachu." Samus and Pikachu leave the hallway. Captain Falcon pauses and then follows them.

Mario is waiting by the Gunship in the courtyard as Samus, Pikachu, and Captain Falcon come out. "Does it have a name?" Mario said.

"What?" Samus replied.

Mario facepalms. "The ship."

"Oh… Uh… the Vadara." Samus said.

"Good name." Mario said as he entered the ship.

Samus, Captain Falcon, and Pikachu follow him onto the ship. The ship began to take off and headed up into space. As it left the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario looked outside with his hand on the glass. Peach looked through the stained glass in her quarters and put her hand on it too.

**Would you like to save your game?**

**-Yes-**

**Saving… Don't turn off the power.**

**Save complete.**

**-Above the Skies of the Kingdom-**

**Mario Lv. 2**

**Samus Lv. 1**

**Captain Falcon Lv. 1**

**Pikachu Lv. 1**


	3. Chapter 3: Spaceship

**Super Smash Brothers**

**Subspace of Light**

**Chapter 3: Spaceship**

_In the stars above the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario looks out of the Vadara next to Captain Falcon. _

"So… You ever been this far away from home before?" Captain Falcon said.

"Actually, yes." Mario replied. "Princess Peach was captured by Bowser and they flew to the moon. I had to get her back."

Mario's cap suddenly comes to life again "And I was with him!" said Cappy.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu stood up at the sight of Cappy.

"Why don't you two go play together?" Mario said.

"Why not? I'll humor the little rat." Cappy and Pikachu ran off to the back of the ship to play.

Samus, at the front of the ship flying, looks out ahead and sees no trace of what was once the gunship. She squints but still cannot see it. "Hey, guys? It's not here."

"Wait… So it just moved?" Captain Falcon said as he jolted towards Samus.

"I came up here for nothing." Mario said.

Captain Falcon turned to Mario. "Hey, buddy. Nobody asked you to come. You could've just sat at home all day and there would be no problems here. But no. You had to come with us, right? To feel like you're doing something?"

Pikachu and Cappy pause and look over at Captain Falcon. "Doug!" Samus shouts.

"Forget it, Aran! I want to know why you think it's okay to act all smug when Samus and I are up here doing all of the dirty work!?" Captain Falcon screamed.

"The dirty work, huh?" Mario replied. "So saving a princess is nothing?"

"I'm pretty sure flying through space with a 99% chance of death is more than that!" Captain Falcon and Mario continued to argue going back and forth constantly. Suddenly, at the front of the ship as she is piloting it, The Gunship flies in front.

"Uh… Guys?" Samus said.

"What!?" Mario and Captain Falcon looked over. They walked towards the front window and stood on the side of Samus. Pikachu and Cappy came over as well.

"What is that?" Cappy asked.

"That's the ship from 11 years ago…" Mario said. "The same exact one."

The tractor beam started sucking them in once again.

"Oh no! Pull out! Pull out!" Captain Falcon shouted.

"I can't! And Pikachu doesn't have all of his power!" Samus said frantically.

"Then we go in. And we kill these guys." Mario said with no emotion in his eyes.

Samus looked at Mario in horror. "You can't be serious!"

"I am. This Tabuu guy has been in my head for the past 11 years ever since we fought him in Subspace and he turned us all to trophies. It's time we put him to sleep once and for all." Mario said in an angry tone.

"… Alright. We fly in" Samus complied.

Captain Falcon looked at Samus in disbelief as the Vadara drew closer to the Gunship. "Samus! Stop this! He's delusional!"

Samus pushed the lever full throttle into the Gunship. Mario looked forward with vengeance in his eyes. "Let's a go." He said under his breath.

The Vadara flew in so quickly to the Gunship that the tractor beam broke and malfunctioned. The Vadara crashed inside the bottom of the Gunship. Mario, Samus, Captain Falcon, Cappy, and Pikachu all got up. "Well." Cappy said. "We're here."

The four heroes all looked around. They were in a giant room stacked with weapons on each side. They looked around and what they saw evoked horror in their eyes. The Ancient Minister flew forward with Primids on each side of him. "SCANNING… MARIO, SAMUS ARAN, DOUGLAS FALCON, PIKACHU… INITIATING HUMAN SPEECH MODE…"

"R.O.B.?" Mario asks.

"Hahaha… Rob?" The Ancient Minister replies with a dark tone. "Rob was only a vestal for this body."

"What do you want?" Samus asks.

"Our master has been gone for 11 years… We need to find him. And the last time we saw him was when he fought all of you…" The Ancient Minister explained. "We simply plan to take out your brains and dissect them for information."

Samus stuck her hand in the air and then went down on her hands and knees and began to beg. "Please sir! Please don't kill us! We'll do anything!"

Captain Falcon looked at her in pity. "Samus…" Pikachu put his tail in Captain Falcon's face to stop him from speaking.

"Quiet, you!" The Ancient Minister Scolded. "Have you no pride?"

Samus looked up at him. "Actually… I do." The Varia suit flew out of the Vadara. Mario and Captain Falcon's jaws dropped as they saw the suit consume her body. She stood up completely decked out in her suit. She charged up a laser from her arm cannon. "Run!" She said to the others.

Cappy flew on Mario's head as he, Captain Falcon, and Pikachu started running. Samus started shooting the two Primids next to the Minister. The Minister's eyes produced a shield and blocked the blast being shot at him. "God, replacing those Primids is going to cost me an arm and a leg." The Minister said as a pair of muscular metal arms and legs emerged from his body. "Your life will make up that cost." He said to Samus as he charged her. Samus dodged his charge and fired a missile at him, striking him in the back. The Ancient Minister fired a laser at Samus and knocked her down.

Captain Falcon looked back at her. "SAMUS!" He shouted.

The Ancient Minister walked up to her limp body and looked her in the eye. "Oh, Samus. Instead of killing you, I feel that you would make a FINE addition to my collection."

"Oh my god! He's going to kill her!" Captain Falcon screamed as he and Pikachu started running towards her. Mario scoffed at him and ran in the other direction away from the fight.

The Ancient Minister turned to a window above the crash of the Vadara and looked at his Primid holding the Dark Cannon.

"Fire!" He screamed.

The cannon started charging up. The trophy beam flew at Samus, who at the last second, ejected from her suit. The Varia suit was destroyed. "It'll take more then that to kill me." She said.

"Yes… Luckily we have more ammo." The Ancient Minister said Sinisterly. "However, I think I'll make it easier by knocking you out. First."

Captain Falcon ran at the Minister "FALCON PUNCH!" He shouted as he hit the Minister full on. An explosion occurred. Samus was blown back onto the ground and Pikachu blew three feet away. The fog cleared and the Minister was unharmed. "Wh… What?" Captain Falcon said as he fearfully removed his hand. "How is that possible?"

"My friend!" The Minister said. "You have no idea what's possible!" He knocked Captain Falcon down and paralyzed him with his eye beams. "Take the girl down!" He says as he looks at the Primid. The Primid gives a thumbs up.

"SAMUS! NOOOOO!" Captain Falcon Screamed!

"PIKAAAAA!"

The cannon shot fired but instead of hitting Samus, it hit the Ancient Minister who was turned into a Trophy. Confused, Captain Falcon looked over at the window and saw Mario's hat on the Primid. "MARIO!" Captain Falcon said with delight.

"That's the first and last time I'm saving you guys." Mario said as he emerged from the Primid. He walked over to Captain Falcon and Samus and helped them up. "We need to contact someone to get us off of here." He said. "We're stuck up here until then.

"I agree." Samus replied. "How do we do that?"

"Your communications module is damaged." Mario said. "We're going to have to find one in this monster of a ship. With the Minister down, this shouldn't be a problem." He turned toward Captain Falcon. "I need to know that you have my back."

Captain Falcon looked at Mario. "I do."

"Good." Mario replied. "I'm gonna take a guess and say that the communication module is in the Captains Quarters on the top floor."

"So we should head there!" Samus said excitingly.

"Pika!"

"Yeah." Mario said as an alarm went off. "So we better start moving now!"

"Right!" Samus and Captain Falcon said. Mario, Samus, Captain Falcon, and Pikachu all started running for the elevator.

**Would you like to save your game?**

**-Yes-**

**Saving… Don't turn off the power.**

**Save Complete**

**-The Subspace Gunship-**

**Mario Lv. 3**

**Samus Lv. 3**

**Pikachu Lv. 3**

**Captain Falcon Lv. 3**


	4. Chapter 4: Inside the Gunship

**Super Smash Brothers**

**Subspace of Light**

**~Revival of Subspace Arc Part 4~**

**Chapter 4: Inside the Gunship**

_Disclaimer: My story will now have the Arc name at the top. This current Arc is called the "Revival of Subspace" Arc. _

Mario, Captain Falcon, Samus, and Pikachu continued running toward the elevator. Mario ran up to it and pushed the button. It started blinking red. "Dang it!" He said. "It's not working!"

Samus took out her Varia Suit Helmet and put it on. "Turn on X-Ray." She was able to see the interior wiring. "It seems like the power is off." She said. "They must have turned it off when the alarm started blaring."

"Mamma mia… What now?" Mario said.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu perked up.

"Hey, that's right!" Captain Falcon said. "Pikachu can try and turn the power on!"

"How do we know that that would work?" Samus asked?

"We don't but it's either that or we stay here until Primid's come for u—" He was cut off as four Scope Primids ran at them.

"Stop my servants!" A voice said. The group of heroes all looked in the direction of the voice. Above them, they saw it. Galleom. He jumped down and looked at the fighters. "I'll handle these ones."

Mario, Samus, Captain Falcon, and Pikachu prepared themselves for battle. "Pikachu." Mario said. "Go and try to find the fuse box to turn on the power."

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu ran off.

"And now you're down to three. Good luck trying to take me down." Galleom taunted. He prepared his rockets to fire at the heroes.

"Scatter!" Captain Falcon commanded. The heroes all ran off into different directions. Mario ran on the wall and Samus ran on the other one as Captain Falcon ran straight forward. "FALCON PUNCH" He screamed as he hit Galleom hard. Another explosion ran over the base. Galleom was blown back.

"Ack!" He said. "How is one so puny able to hold that much power?"

"If you thought that was something, take this!" Mario screamed as he charged up a fireball punch. He slammed into Galleom with it knocking him down once more. Samus came in after Mario with her jet boots and charged herself at Galleom with her Gunwhip. Galleom fell back even farther.

He started sparking and short fusing. "SYSTEMS LOW! RETREAT!" A voice from within Galleom said. "Fine. PRIMIDS! ATTACK!" Galleom flew away. The Primids started running at the heroes.

Meanwhile…

Pikachu ran away in the opposite direction of the fight looking for the fuse box. Along the way, three Boomerang Primids came in front of him. "Oh look!" One of them said. "A little rat! Let's kill it!" They charged up their Boomerangs.

"Pika…" Pikachu looked at them with a smile. "CHUUUUU" And let out a gigantic Thunderbolt. All of the Primids were fried to a crisp. Pikachu ran away and continued to head toward a fuse box. His ears kept picking something up. Suddenly, his ears went crazy and it led him to a giant circuit board. "PIKA!" He screamed in excitement. It looked completely turned off. He knew what he had to do. "Pika…." He started charging up a Thunder.

Back to the others…

"Four shouldn't be too hard!" Mario said. "I'll go ahead and take one over!" Mario threw Cappy at a Primid and took it over. He shot one before the Primid regained control and kicked him out. It stood over him with his gun and aimed it at Mario's head. Samus shot the Primid overlooking Mario.

"Now, I saved you!" She said as she ran toward the last two.

"Yeah… Whatever." Mario said as he laid down on the ground.

Captain Falcon kicked one of the last two Primids into the other one while Samus shot them both with her gun. They were all taken out.

Captain Falcon helped Mario to his feet. "Well, buddy. You've seen better days." He said.

"Pssh. This? It's nothing compared too saving the princess—" Mario said as he was interrupted.

"CHUUUUUUUUUUU" They heard Pikachu from across the bottom floor.

"And that must be our cue!" Mario said as they all started running towards the elevator. The heroes made it and saw the button turn green.

"Wait!" Samus said in panic. "Where's Pikachu?"

"We have to find him!" Captain Falcon said.

"Agreed. I'll look for him." Mario stated.

"No. I'll do it. I saw him go this way." Captain Falcon said as he ran off towards his yellow rat friend.

"Pikachu! Where are you?" He screamed as he was running. He saw Pikachu lying down knocked out near the circuit board. "Oh man! I have no Potions!" He said as he lifted him in his arms. "Hang on buddy, we're getting out of here!" He started running back towards the elevator but was cornered by Primids on all sides. He looked around as much as he could but saw no opening. "This is it." He said as he clutched Pikachu to his chest.

Suddenly, three Primids in front of him went down. "We leave no one behind." Said Samus as she held her gun.

Two more went down. "That includes jerks." Mario added on.

Captain Falcon smiled and ran with Pikachu towards the elevator. The Mario and Samus followed and the Primids behind them. They ran as fast as they could and they made it to the elevator and entered. Mario pressed the button to close the door but an arm got caught inside. Samus took out her whip from her gun and chopped it off. The elevator started rising.

"Well…" Mario said panting "That bought us some time." 

"Where is this going?" Asked Captain Falcon.

"To the top floor." Samus replied. "Right?"

"Should be." Mario answered. He looked at Pikachu in Captain Falcon's hands and knelt down towards him. "Thanks little buddy." He stood up.

"Whatever is next, we need to be ready for it on the other side of those doors." Captain Falcon exclaimed.

"He's right." Samus said. "Let's get ready." All of the heroes readied themselves as the elevator hit the top floor.

At this moment…

Two Primids walked towards the trophy of the Ancient Minister. "He's been turned!" One said.

"Well turn him back!" Said the other.

The first Primid hit the bottom of the Trophy and the Ancient Minister came back. "Thank you my Children." He said after gasping for air. He looked at the elevator going up. "Now… Where was I?"

In the elevator…

A red laser blast shot through the glass door and stopped the elevator completely. Samus slipped and was hanging from the side. "Mario! Help!" She screamed.

Mario ran over to her and offered his hand. He looked down and saw the Ancient Minister charging up another blast "Hurry!" He screamed as Samus grabbed his hand.

**Would you like to save your game?**

**-Yes-**

**Saving… Don't turn off the power.**

**Save Complete**

**-The Subspace Gunship-**

**Mario Lv. 5**

**Samus Lv. 5**

**Pikachu Lv. 5**

**Captain Falcon Lv. 5**

_Sorry for ending this one on a cliffhanger. We need something to look forward too! Chapter 5 on Friday!_


	5. Chapter 5: Our Escape

**Super Smash Brothers**

**Subspace of Light**

**~Revival of Subspace Arc Part 5~**

**Chapter 5: Our Escape**

"Samus! Grab on!" Mario screamed as he lunged towards her and reached out his arm. She looked at it as she was dangling by one hand. She reached up and grabbed his arm.

Suddenly, the elevator lost all power. "You've got to be kidding me!" Captain Falcon said with Pikachu in his arms. He looked down and saw the Ancient Minister looking at them with red eyes.

The Ancient Minister prepared to charge another beam. "We have to get this thing moving!" Samus ordered.

"No, really? I thought we'd just sit here and let him kill us!" Mario said back in a snarky way. "I thought that might be a fun thing to do."

"You guys, is now really the time!?" Captain Falcon asked. "We need to return fire!"

"Yeah? Well my gun fell out when I was holding on for dear life." Samus exclaimed.

"I can fight back." Mario said. He started running towards the outside of the elevator. He jumped and shot a fireball from his hand. It flew down towards the Minister who was charging up a shot.

The Minister got hit directly in the face. "OW!" He screamed. He stood back up. "Don't let a single one get away!" He ordered the Fire Primids next to him.

"Yes sir!" They all said as they started running towards the stairs.

Mario shot another fireball towards the Ancient Minister. The Minister started running towards a ship that was docked next to the Vadara. It looked like an X-Wing Fighter Two Primids got on with him. "Sir" One asked. "Where are we going?"

"We're getting out of here." The Ancient Minister exclaimed. "Our plans to Revive the Subspace are complete. I have uploaded them onto this ship. It matters not where we go. It only matters that we live."

"Yes sir!" They responded.

The ship that the Minister was in started to take off. "They're… Escaping?" Mario said.

"Seems like it!" Captain Falcon responded.

They heard a blast from the interior elevator door. "What the hell was that!?" Samus said.

"Open up! We know you're in there!" The Fire Primids said. "We will blast this open. Turn yourselves over or die."

"We're screwed." Mario said.

The Fire Primids began shooting the elevator door. Suddenly everyone heard something. Mario & the crew looked out of the glass elevator and saw a small ship fly through the glass window of the Subspace Gunship. Primids started getting sucked out by the icy blackness of space. The ship was revealed to be the Arwing. The Arwing shot an Ice Beam towards the gaping hole it created and sealed it up. It flew up to the elevator and the pilot's window opened. "Seems like you can use some help!" Fox said as he was revealed.

"Fox! We can!" Samus said. "How did you know we were here—"

"Who cares!? We need to go!" Captain Falcon said as he jumped in the Arwing with Pikachu.

"We might as well join him" Cappy said as Mario jumped in after him.

"Alright. Where too, fellas?" Fox asked.

"Anywhere but here." Mario responded.

The Arwing flew through the Ice Barrier it created. And exited the Subspace Gunship that remained in space with dead Primids filled inside of it.

The Arwing flew past planets. "So… You guys wanna tell me why you were inside the Subspace Gunship from eleven years ago?" Fox asked.

"It was in the area." Captain Falcon responded. "We found it as we were going on a recon mission to see if the area was filling with enemies."

"The Ancient Minister was there." Mario said.

Fox stopped the Arwing. "What did you say?"

"He's back." Mario clarified. "And it seems like he's going to try and revive the Subspace Army." 

"They can't." Fox said. "Do you realize how long it took us all to defeat them in 2008? We had to unite at Final Destination and even then, we were all wiped out."

"They seem stronger now too." Captain Falcon said solemnly. "The Minister. He has arms and legs. Also laser eyes that can rip through apparently anything." He looked down at Pikachu.

"Pika… Pi…" Pikachu whimpered.

"We have to get him to a Pokemon Center. Fast." Captain Falcon exclaimed.

Fox started the Arwing up. "The closest one is in Saffron City." He said. "Shall we go there?"

"I think that's a good idea." Samus said. "We could take time to process what just happened while Pikachu gets healed up."

"Alright. Saffron it is." Fox started flying towards Earth. Saffron City is in the Kanto region. An ocean away from the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario looked out the window as he saw them stray farther and farther away from the Kingdom. As the atmosphere came into view, Charizard's and Pidgeots flew next to the Arwing. Accompanying it down. The Arwing Landed in the Saffron City airport.

They all exited the Arwing. "Alright." Captain Falcon said while holding Pikachu. "Which way to the PMC."

"I don't know." Fox responded.

"What!?" Captain Falcon said back angrily. "You said you knew!"

"Actually, he said there is one here." Mario corrected. "Not that there is one."

"Mario, I am so tired of your—" Captain Falcon was interrupted.

"I can take you there if you want." A voice said.

Captain Falcon looked at the man with Spiky hair and a snarky grin. "Who the hell are you?" Captain Falcon asked.

"My name is Blue." Blue responded. "I'm the Viridian City Gym Leader."

"Hmph." Captain Falcon responded back.

"Wait a sec… You guys are the Smash Brothers! The heroes from eleven years ago!" Blue said as he recognized them. "Oh man! Is this your first time uniting? I need a picture! Mario, Fox, Captain Falcon, Samus, and…. Hey what gives? Pikachu looks terrible!"

"Blue." Mario said sternly. "We can get you a picture later. But right now, we need you to tell us where the Pokemon Center is. We haven't got much time."

"Yeah, of course!" Blue said. "Follow me!"

The group started following Blue to the Pokemon Center. He walked them past the Saffron City gym and Silph Co. The crew looked up at the tall skyscrapers and golden buildings in the city. "You know…" Samus said while walking. "This wouldn't be a bad place to live."

Fox turned to her. "Yeah… It's not half bad. Kinda like Corneria."

"I'd imagine that Hylians would hate it. It's half way across the globe from them and completely different." Samus responded.

"Alright!" Blue said. "We're here!" Everyone looked up and saw the giant red roof with the letters P.C. on it. "Talk to the Nurse. She should be able to help you guys!"

"Thanks Blue." Mario said back. "We owe you one."

"Yeah you do!" Blue took out his camera and took a selfie with Mario. "Hahaha! Smell ya later!" He ran off.

"That kid is one annoying piece of—" Mario was interrupted.

"Let's get inside, quick!" Captain Falcon said.

The crew headed inside and saw a woman with pink hair and a Chansey. "Hello! Welcome to the Pokemon Center! We can restore your Pokemon up to full health. Would you like to rest your Pikachu?"

"Yes please!" They all answered.

"Okay… Hmm…" Nurse Joy said while analyzing him. "He should be okay. He just needs a nice long rest."

"Oh thank god." Samus said back.

"In the meantime, we have rooms you can sleep in upstairs." Nurse Joy said.

"Cool. We'll happily take four." Fox said as he handed her $1000 Pokedollars.

Mario turned to him "Since when did you have any Pokedollars?

"I did a lot of missions for Professor Oak in Pallet Town. He pays well." Fox said.

The crew headed upstairs. They all walked into Mario's room. "So what's the play here?" Mario asked.

"We need to take down the Ancient Minister." Samus said. "He escaped last second."

"Mario used a Dark Cannon on him and turned him into a trophy but he took that with him." Captain Falcon explained.

"I tried shooting him but it barely dented him." Samus said sadly. "It seems like we need a legendary weapon of some kind to hurt him badly."

"Well, where can we get one of those?" Fox asked.

"Anyone been in contact with Link recently?" Mario asked right after.

**Would you like to save your game?  
**

**-Yes-**

**Saving… Don't turn off the power.**

**Save Complete**

**-Saffron City-**

**Mario Lv. 7**

**Captain Falcon Lv. 7**

**Samus Lv. 7**

**Fox Lv. 9**


	6. Chapter 6: Hylian Hero

**Super Smash Brothers**

**Subspace of Light**

**~Ocarina of Time Arc Part 1~**

**Chapter 6: Hylian Hero**

It was a dark and stormy night. A man came riding towards the castle on a horse. The Hyrule Castle doors barged open. "I need to speak with Princess Zelda now!" A man in a green tunic said.

"Who are… Oh my god! Link!" Impa (Hyrule Warriors design) said as she looked at him.

Link (Twilight Princess design) looked at Impa. "Ganondorf is back… He has taken control of Death Mountain and is trying to absorb the Pendant of Power!"

"What do you need Zelda for, then?" Impa responded.

"I need her to help me get the Master Sword!" He said frantically. "She's the only one that can awaken it."

"I see. Come with me." She led him through the main hall of Hyrule Castle. Link looked on the walls and saw the Triforce on it along with paintings of Zelda's father. Impa brought him up to the Chamber of the Throne. "Head inside." She said.

Link opened the door and looked at Zelda (Twilight Princess design). "My Grace." He said to her. "I have some grave news."

"What is it, Link?" She said as she looked at him. Link told her about Death Mountain and what Ganondorf is trying to do. She looked at him with worry in her eyes. "This is bad." She said.

"I know." He responded.

"Do you think Darunia can take him?" She asked. "Even if he can't, he cannot get into the Royal Chamber up there."

"The Royal Chamber?" Link asked. "What's that?"

"It's a place that resides in Kokiri Forest, Ruto Village, and Goron City." She explained. "It holds the Pendant of Courage, Pendant of Wisdom, and Pendant of Power. Three relics that when combined, will allow someone to use all of the powers of the Triforce."

"Woah… So after he gets the Pendant of Power, He's gonna go after the other ones, isn't he?" Link asked.

"It seems so." Zelda responded. "On the bright side, they only reside in Hyrule so it's very unlikely he will flee to the Mushroom Kingdom or something."

"That's good." Link said. "But coming here to tell you the news about Ganondorf was only one of the reasons I'm here. I need you to help me reawaken the Master Sword so I can go after him."

"Yes. I expected that." She said. "Very well… We will head to the Lost Woods near Kokiri Forest. Saddle up."

Link ran out of the Castle towards Epona and got on her. Zelda got on her white horse and started riding with him towards Kokiri Forest. "Link, before we reach the Forest, I want to stop at Lon Lon Ranch." Zelda said.

"What for?" Link asked.

"I left something with Malon there a long time ago." She answered.

"Okay then." Link agreed to go with her to Lon Lon Ranch.

The two rode off course to head towards the big ranch in the middle of Hyrule Field. They rode past trees and small groups of Bokoblins that ran through the fields searching for travelers that were lost. They finally arrived at Lon Lon Ranch. They rode through the big gates and saw a stable and a house.

"Ingo!" Zelda said to the man guarding the gate.

"Princess Zelda!" Ingo said. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I just wanna come in and speak with Malon." She responded.

"Ah. Of course! I will call her here at once." He said. "MALOOOOOON! YOU HAVE A GUEEEEST!"

Malon stepped out of her house and saw Zelda. She teared up a bit at the sight. "Zelda!" She said. "It's been so long!" She ran up to Zelda and gave her a big hug.

"Hello Malon." She responded. "Have you been well?"

"Yes! The ranch has been doing well and we still make our world famous Lon Lon Milk! We just recently started shipping to Ylisse & The Fallen Arm!" Malon clarified.

"That's great!" Zelda said cheerfully. She then shifted her tone. "You know why I'm here, don't you?" Zelda said.

"I'm guessing it's for this?" Malon said as she reached into her fanny pack and gave Zelda a blue Ocarina.

"Yes… Indeed it is." Zelda responded. "Oh!" Zelda said shockingly. "I haven't introduced you to Link yet!"

"Good to see you again Malon." Link said as he kissed her hand.

Malon blushed. "It's been awhile, Smash Brother."

"Please. The Smash Brothers broke up after the Subspace Battle." Link responded. "Zelda and I both left them."

"Wait, wait, wait. How do you know each other?" Zelda was puzzled.

"I use to buy milk from here back in the day… Also, Epona was Malon's horse. She gave her to me." Link said.

"Yeah… She's always liked Link a lot more!" Malon said.

"Oh! Interesting!" Zelda responded. "Anyway, we better get going. We have to go to the Lost Woods."

"Top secret hero stuff?" Malon said.

"You know it." Link responded.

"Have fun! Bye Zelda!" She looked at Link and blushed again. "Bye Link…"

Zelda and Link rode off out of Lon Lon Ranch. Malon looked at them as they rode away. "MALON!" A voice from the inside of her house said. She gasped and turned towards it.

"Coming, father!" She said. She ran inside her house and saw Talon lying down with a Cucoo on top of him. "Father… What is this?" She said exasperatingly.

"I don't want to get up and hurt him!" Talon said.

Malon rolled her eyes and proceeded to get the Cucoo off of Talon.

Link and Zelda arrived at the Great Deku Tree. "Here he is." Zelda said. "Stay cool. I'll handle this."

"Ah… Zelda… Link…" The Deku Tree said. "What brings thee?"

"Hello Great Deku." Zelda said. "Link and I wish to enter the Lost Woods."

"What for? It is dangerous."

"Ganondorf is going after the pendants. We need the Blade of Evil's Bane!" She said.

"Alright… If you need it, I cannot deny it to you." He said. "Link…"

"Yes, sir?" Link said.

"Protect Zelda with your life…" The Deku Tree demanded.

"Of course, sir…" Link said. "I promise."

Link and Zelda looked to the left as trees began to shrink into the ground. They saw a path open up into the Lost Woods. "Now go, my children." The Deku Tree said. "Save this world." They both nodded and ran into the Lost Woods.

**Would you like to save your game?**

**-Yes-**

**Saving… Don't turn off the power.**

**Save Complete**

**~The Lost Woods~**

**Link Lv. 1**

**Zelda Lv. 1**


End file.
